Please Be Ok
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: You are part of the Avengers team you are in are car crash. How will the team cope with the possible loss? Will things ever be the same again?


A one shot to a friend

Avenger's style

Authors note: This is to a very special friend of mine Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn. I am truly relieved to see that you're ok. Made me realize how eternally grateful I am to have you around.

Your names Emily, just an fyi.

You sighed as you took out your phone texting Tony saying that you were going to be a little late getting back to the tower. "Stupid traffic." You muttered annoyed, this was the one day a week that you and your team mates could get together and hang out. Yes, you all lived together in the tower but one of you was always working. You had been really excited to hang out. You squeezed the steering wheel tightly trying to remain in control of your powers. You could see your hands glowing red and focused on not melting your car.

Tony walked into the living room sighing as he held his phone. "Where's Emily? Shouldn't she have been here by now?" Tony held up his phone upon hearing Steve's question "She's running late." Everyone immediately tensed a little. Tony rolled his eyes "She's fine, she's just stuck in traffic. Besides she's a big girl I'm sure she can take care of herself." Everyone around him quickly relaxed. "Well were not eating without her." Came the voice of a stubborn Thor. Everyone around him nodded in agreement.

You rushed your way inside the house trying very carefully to not spill the hot chocolate you had grabbed from some vendor who was selling it on the street. "Guys I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" You walked into the living room to find them all sitting there seemingly waiting…you made a disappointed but warmed smile. "Did you guys wait for me?" They all nodded smiling. "You didn't have to, great now I feel bad!" You threw your hands up exasperated. Steve shook his head "Don't worry about it, we wanted to."

"Yes and now that you're here we may eat!" Thor's voice boomed. You laughed at his eagerness for food. You set your stuff down before clapping your hands together "What are we having?" You were touched they had made your favorite foods. You smiled brightly as you all sat down. You next to Thor and Tony while Bruce sat next to Natasha, Clint sat next to her, and Steve sat between Clint and Kaitlyn. You looked at your phone eagerly. When seeing there was no reply you tried to hide your disappointment. Of course it didn't go unnoticed. It wasn't like the Avengers to ignore anything, so when you looked up every one of them were watching you with curiosity and slight worry. "Can I help you?" You asked trying very hard to seem fine. They all watched you for another second before Natasha spoke up "Who are you waiting to respond?" You tried extremely hard to keep the blush off your face. Not failing too badly considering you were an agent of Shield. It was your job to have secrets. How fun!

"I see that." Clint said with slight humor in his tone accompanied by one of his signature smirks. "Alright who is he?" You rolled your eyes trying to play casual. "If you don't tell us I'll just hack your phone." Came the taunting from Tony. You glared at him trying to seem as evil as possible "You touch my phone and I will tie an anchor to your foot and push you off a pier into the ocean." He smirked quickly noting you weren't serious. You could never get rid of him. "You would never get rid of me I'm too much fun." You rolled your eyes smiling. "Oh that's right. How could I ever forget? Tony is the life of the party!" Your voice was dripping with sarcasm and everyone was laughing, even Tony. You all ate in silence for a little longer until Bruce spoke up "Seriously who is it? The suspense is killing me!" You looked up smiling a much known smirk. You rolled your eyes contemplating very carefully whether you could trust them with this information. "He's just someone I've been talking to. I've known him for years though." Your eyes met Kaitlyn's as you said this before you looked down and felt her gaze leave yours. "This is really good." She said trying to steer the conversation away from your personal life. Something you were very grateful for.

Tony was very interested "Oh so you have a crush?" He teased, you glared at him "You so much as mention this to anyone and I will replace your shampoo with glue." He suddenly became mockingly serious "You wouldn't dare!" "Watch me!" Everyone watched the interaction in interested and slightly disbelieving silence. You two brought out the worst in each other. "Where do you come up with these threats?" Clint asked giving you a weary glance. You simply smiled while shoveling more food into your mouth. It was so good!

"So what is this mystery man's name?" Came more of Tony's curiosity. You looked up which came with more contemplating, which to anyone else simply looked like you had no emotion what so ever and were staring at absolutely nothing. After what felt like eternity to everyone else in the room you finally spoke up saying one simple word "Conner." Then continued eating as though nothing had happened.

"And why exactly is he not here taking you on dates and nonsense like that?" Came Tony's quick response. You rolled your eyes becoming quite irritated with these personal questions. Sure you trusted the group but you weren't one for sharing information. "Maybe we should back off." Came the disappointed but hesitant Steve who had figured out the hard way not to pester you. "Oh…he doesn't know does he?" Came Clint's question. You looked at him face stone cold before you decided you were being slightly to mean so you gave him an amused smirk. "No. And that's the way I like it for now."

Then came Steve's curious response. "That name sounds familiar…is that Kaitlyn's cousin?" Everyone's heads immediately turned towards her. You hesitated sighing loudly before swallowing "Yes." He nodded furrowing his brows. "Why don't you just let Kaitlyn tell him or give hints or something?" Of course he would bring Kaitlyn up. Kaitlyn and Steve had been dating for a year now since she had joined Shield. He looked to her trying to silently convince her to help you. Didn't he know she had already tried? He obviously didn't know the only person who could truly read her silently. You smirked watching as Kaitlyn started to look nervous having all of the attention pointed to her on such an awkward topic. "Umm…" She looked to you for help and you shrugged silently telling her she could go on. "I have tried dropping hints but Conner's kind of…daft." Steve shrugged smiling at her "Well so was I, you just had to get my attention. It truly melted your heart to see your best friend finally find someone and you highly approve of Steve knowing he would treat her well. But you couldn't help but be slightly envious.

"Conner's also kind of married to his work." You nodded making a motion with your hand towards Kaitlyn to make the point. "There see? It would never work out so can we please drop it?" Everyone put their hands up surrendering the situation. Little did you know everyone's minds around you were forming a way to get you that boy.

The next day as you were sitting on the couch watching Supernatural Tony strolled by plopping down next to you. "Just a quick question and then I'll leave you to your lovers." You just smiled at his comment before pausing the show and turning to give him your full attention. "Why haven't you tried to get Conner to be with you?" You shrugged trying not to get emotional about this, but Tony saw it (he was one of your closest friends after all) "He just travels a lot for acting stuff and I think he just sees me as a friend." You shrugged forcing a smile on your face. "It's ok though. I have you guys. Don't worry about me." He nodded squeezing your shoulder as he let the room only more determined to find this Conner.

You were getting ready to leave the apartment for your current cover mission (one that was luckily still taking place in New York so that you would be able to still have your weekly hang out). As you were getting ready to leave you could hear Tony and Thor arguing over something. Thor came walking down the stairs and you gave him a questioning glance. He smiled walking forward and pulling you in for a hug. You liked hugs, you were used to them (Kaitlyn was a hugging machine!). When he pulled away you continued on with the questioning looks deciding for "Are you alright?" Thor took a moment to look at you. "He'd be a fool to not go out with you." You gave him a confused glance before nodding and walking to your car.

You spent all day thinking about that sentence…You had assumed that Thor was talking about Conner but why would he mention it unless…'Ugh Tony!' You groaned hurrying out the door seeing that your shift was up. You were going to give him a talking to! You hurriedly got in your car and started to drive towards the Tower. You calmed down enough to not be angry but be excited to have a movie night with your team.

You were attempting to turn into another lane when you noticed the traffic getting heavy "No no no! Not again!" You tightened your hands on the wheel. After a minute and hearing the burn of your hands melting the wheel you forced yourself to relax looking at the damage…not too bad. Kind of like finger rests. You smiled at the thought before seeing the traffic clear. Your smile brightened and you started to pick up the pace. You were almost there when you saw a car flip! You were going to run right into it! "No no no no no not good not good!" You gasped as it hit your car effectively pushing your car forward! Your head was going towards the front widow! You attempted to pull your force field out but it wasn't strong enough to stop you from slamming into the glass! You felt yourself land on the pavement and were lucky enough your car didn't flip onto you. You were breathing hard, you searched for your phone and found it a few inches away from you…your vision was fading almost had it! Darkness enveloped you in its warm embrace.

The team was sitting in the living room flipping through channels while waiting for you. Kaitlyn was sitting next to Steve anxiously looking towards the door waiting for you to get home. She had had a disturbing dream this morning and had a feeling something wasn't right. She hadn't wanted to freak you or the team out so she didn't mention it. Her vision weren't always accurate. Sometimes someone getting hurt was them burning their finger while pulling toast out of the toaster. Steve had noticed her weird behavior and whenever he asked she shook her head before smiling and saying it was probably nothing.

Tony wasn't exactly as on edge as she was but he was getting nervous. You were over forty minutes late and hadn't even bothered to text him. Not to mention Kaitlyn's slight panicked mode wasn't making him feel any better. "Kaitlyn is something wrong?" Her head snapped towards him, her eyes wide as they glowed the peculiar enhanced version of her own green. She was having a vision…Everyone slowly turned as they noticed and waited for her to come out of it. Whatever it was it wasn't pretty. Her breathing throughout the vision had increased and she gasped before her eyes went back to their normal green. She hopped off of the couch everyone tensing ready for action. She pulled out her phone quickly dialing her best friends number…"Pick up the phone Emily….pick up the phone Emm….come one pick up the phone…."

"Hey this is Emily, leave your name and number and I'll call you back!" She hung up the phone trying extremely hard to stay calm. She turned to see the others waiting for her to say something. She decided it was better to be safe than sorry. She grabbed her coat before turning to the rest of her team "We need to go now!"

Once they were at the hospital Kaitlyn and Tony were already up at the desk rambling to the nurse about what had happened…well Tony was. Kaitlyn simply told her they needed to know how Emily was doing. The nurse looked for the name and seemed taken aback before looking from Tony to Kaitlyn "Your friend was taken to surgery fifteen minutes ago…how did you know about this. Her phone was destroyed during the crash and any number we called was dead?" Kaitlyn was not in the mood and simply muttered "Lucky guess." Before walking over to the rest of the team "She's still in surgery." The team anxiously waited in the waiting room to hear news of your wellbeing.

"Emily Fulda" The doctor called as he made his way into the room. All seven of you stood up and rushed over to the man. "How is she?" Natasha asked. The Doctor hesitated making sure to look over the records before saying "She was banged up pretty bad and will have to stay for a day or two but she should be just fine." The team let out a whoosh of air feeling the tension slightly leave the room. Kaitlyn was thrilled don't get her wrong but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Clint was the one that noticed it. He, Natasha, Kaitlyn, and you had worked together for years. "What's wrong?" Kaitlyn had one tear making it's way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away but looked at Clint with the most devastated expression he had ever seen "This was my fault…if I had told her this morning what I had seen she could have been safe." Everyone stopped talking and looked at her concerned "What do you mean?" Kaitlyn looked up at the rest of them ashamed "I had a dream last night that Emily was going to get hurt. I thought it was just a dream or that it meant she was just going to get a paper cut or something! I didn't think she would be in a car crash!" She cupped her face with her hands trying very hard to not make a scene. "Kaitlyn look at me. This is not your fault. We have all seen this sort of thing before. You can't control who or how your visions happen. You only can tell us what's going to happen. There is nothing you could have done. For all we know if you had tried to change her path she could have been hurt worse. This wasn't your fault. She's going to be fine." Tony stared her right in the eyes as he spoke to her. He was not going to let her blame herself. He pulled her in for a hug holding her tight. Soon the entire group had joined. Finally she smiled wiping away her tears before saying "I think we should go see our friend." They all agreed going in to see you.

You were happy for the company. You weren't alone once! One of your friends was with you through every boring second of the hospital process. Kaitlyn refused to leave your side for more than two hours. Eventually you told her to go home because she smelled. To which she just laughed and would say "If you weren't hurt I would hurt you." You were happy and felt extremely loved.

You had fallen asleep and could feel someone's hand on your face. Traveling from one part of it to the other. You had to admit it felt good. Something about it was so comforting. You slowly opened your eyes and gasped at who was sitting there! "Conner! What are you doing here! I thought you were filming a movie!" He shrugged acting as if it were no big deal. "Told him they could replace me or fly me out here this very second. I had someone I cared about to go see." You had a tear rolling down your face by the end of his story. He laughed pulling you in for a tight hug. He was so gentle worried he would break you. "You know this is kind of how it was with my mom." He said after a second. You laughed, he never ceased to surprise you! "Your terrible you know that?" The two of you laughed…He reached out gently caressing the side of your face. You couldn't help but lean into the touch, you were so cold and his hand was so warm. "I should have realized before." He said in a gentle tone you weren't sure you had ever heard from him.

He noticed the confusion on your face and took it as a sign to keep going. "I should have realized I loved you. I think I've loved you since the second time I met you….want to go see a movie? I know some really weird ones." You laughed as tears pooled in your eyes. You tried to pull it off as cool but Conner could see right through it. Not that he would let you know that.

A day later you were in the car on your way home. Conner in the passenger seat holding your hand the entire way. You laughed and joked talking about all sorts of stuff. When you walked through the doors of the Tower you were surrounded by your friends taking turns hugging you. Finally after dinner you all sat down to watch a movie. Nat, Bruce, and Clint on one couch, Steve, Kaitlyn and Tony on another while you and Conner sat on the last of the three. As you rested your head on his shoulder and felt his heart beat while looking around at your friends. You thought to yourself "This is ok."

Authors Note: Sorry about the format and the fact that there aren't indents. For some reason the way I get these stories onto this website it won't let me indent or space the way I want to...nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this! This was for a friend of mine (if you want to check her stories out she's on archive) who was in a accident recently. I was scared she wasn't going to make it out and so I decided that just in case she did I wanted to have something for her to read, something she could connect to (I also wasn't able to make it to the hospital so guilt played a part in it). Hope you all have a great day and sorry for the rambling.


End file.
